Return of the Weasel
by GodGirl5900
Summary: Anna has given birth to the latest Bjorgman baby, named after none other than the man Kristoff killed to protect his family, Hans. Meanwhile, the Duke of Weselton has sworn to avenge the death of Hans, and Anna and Kristoff's son Joseff has fallen in love with one of the palace gardeners, Blomsy, and they have decided to elope. Will Joseff leave his family when they need him most?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, folks! I've been working on the first few chapters yesterday and today, and I'm happy with the results so far! Without further ado, I present, ****"Return of the Weasel!" (my favorite title yet :DXD) **

**BUT WAIT!**

**Before you start reading, I need to clear a few obvious (and not so obvious) things up:**

**Disney owns Frozen (obvious)**

**FrozenMusings owns Heidi and Joseff (kind of obvious)**

**Ging-ler AND FrozenMusings own Blomsy, who you will meet later :D (not so obvious)**

**ENJOYYYYYY!**

Chapter 1:

The halls of the palace echoed with the painful labor cries of the princess, who was giving birth to her third child. Though her husband and sister were right by her side, encouraging her through the delivery while the doctor stood ready for the new child's arrival, Princess Anna felt as if the pain would never cease. It had been so long since she had given birth, fifteen years to be exact, and she could only hope that there wouldn't be any complications.

"It's all right, Princess Anna!" the doctor cried above Anna's screams. "It won't be much longer now! I need you to keep pushing!"

Anna squeezed her husband's hand harder, and wailed as she pushed harder than she had during the whole labor. The pain continued to increase, and beads of sweat formed on her brow, which her sister, Queen Elsa, quickly wiped away. Hot tears burned the sides of her cheeks as she kept pushing.

"Keep going," her husband, Prince Kristoff, whispered, grasping her hand tightly. "I'm right here. Everything's going to be all right!"  
>Weakly, Anna nodded, and the doctor ordered her to keep pushing, and with what little energy she still had, she continued the labor. The eternal moments felt the same: pushing, sobbing, sweating, and screaming. Just when she thought it would never end, she felt all her muscles relax, and the room went silent. Suddenly, a sharp cry, this one from the newborn child, pierced through the moment of silence, and Anna breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"You did it!" Kristoff smiled, and embraced his wife gently.

Anna's lips peeled back into a soft smile, and she nodded. "Yes, I suppose I did. Again."

To prove Anna's point, the door creaked open, and two figures slipped into the darkened room. They walked up to the bedside of the royal family, and hugged their mother gently.

"Mama, it's here!" cried the younger of the two, Heidi.

The doctor came over, holding a bundle of cloth. He handed it to the princess, and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said. "You've just given birth to a beautiful baby boy."

Anna peered into the bundle, and pulled back part of the blanket to reveal the soft strawberry blond hair of the baby. The child had the hair of his mother and sister, no doubt, but the eyes of his father; strong, deep brown eyes.

The exhausted princess handed the new baby to Kristoff, and laid back onto her pillow, still hyperventilating from the labor she had just endured for the third time in her life.

"Look," Kristoff said gently to his other children, Heidi and Joseff. "It's your new baby brother. Say hi!"

Heidi was amazed, as she had been the baby of the family so long, it was almost unthinkable to be an older sister herself. "Hi," she cooed. "Aren't you just the cutest thing? Oh, look! You and I have the same hair! Isn't that funny? And you've got Papa's eyes! Yes, yes you do!"

"Heidi, please," Joseff scoffed. "Act mature." Then, he smiled at the new boy himself and said, "We're going to have so much fun with you! Now, we'll have four ice harvesters!"

Kristoff raised and eyebrow, and let out a chuckle. "Joseff, he was born five minutes ago. I think he might need a _little _more training before he can come out on the sleigh."

Joseff flashed his sister a boyish grin, and Kristoff laid the child in a cradle beside his and Anna's bed. Gently, he urged Heidi and Joseff out of the room, and he laid beside his wife in the bed. She was silently sleeping next to him, and he looked into the cradle of his newborn son, suddenly wondering what they would name the babe. Before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep.

XxX

"_You're... just... like... me..."_

_Kristoff's eyes became wild, and he kept stepping backwards. "No, no, no! I will never be like you!"_

_Miraculously, Hans smashed the bars of the icy cell, and Kristoff dropped his sword in fear. Hans picked it up immediately, and forcefully drove the blade into Kristoff's chest._

"_You're... just... like... me..."_

_Kristoff crumpled to the ground. "No, no, no, no!"_

_Hans, almost dead himself, swung the sword, and aimed it for Kristoff's head..._

Kristoff gasped, and sat up in bed, sweat dripping from his chin and onto the covers of the bed. He looked beside him, where Anna was resting peacefully, still completely worn out from giving birth to the baby. Suddenly, there was the shrill cry of the child, and Kristoff reacted immediately, scooping the child up from the cradle and rocking him gently.

"Shhh," he murmured. "It's all right; Papa's here."

The young one squealed all the more, and Kristoff rushed out into the hallway, as not to wake Anna. Shivering, he pulled his robe tighter over his shoulders, and tried to hush the wailing child. As he approached the large kitchen, the tiny baby ceased the sobbing, and confused, Kristoff walked back into the hallway.

"You really don't know what you want, do you?" Kristoff whispered to his son.

Suddenly, a small figure bumped into Kristoff, barely making contact with his chest. The figure stepped back, and the prince realized who it was.

"Elsa," he breathed. "Thank goodness."

Even in the darkness, Elsa's smile sparkled. "One would think this was your first child," she muttered. "Here, let me help."

Exhausted, Kristoff nodded, and Elsa took her tiny nephew into one arm, and with her free hand, she created a small icicle, and stuck it into the child's mouth. The baby cooed, and sucked on the icicle.

"One would think you were a mother," Kristoff murmured, and smiled at his sister-in-law.

Elsa nodded and held back another smile. "I do have a way with children," she replied. "But I never had the opportunity to have any for myself. Quite a shame, but it's how it worked out."

"It's not too late. Look at Anna; this is her third child!"

Sighing, Elsa shook her head. "Kristoff, you know exactly why it's too late."

"Because of your powers. Because you think no one could love you with them."

Tears froze onto Elsa's cheeks, and she nodded. "You know what everyone says; I'm a monster. Hans said it, the Duke said it, and I've even heard the generals whispering such things about me."

"You're _not _a monster, Elsa. No matter what anyone says. You're my sister. And Anna's. We all love you, Elsa, and I know that someone else out there will, too."

Elsa sighed handed the baby back to Kristoff, and quickly walked away, closing the door to her room firmly. Kristoff sighed, and could only go back to his room and lay both the baby and himself to sleep.

XxX

"That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!"

Anna hung her mouth open, shocked. "Adgar was my _father's _name!"

"And it's a ridiculous one," Kristoff replied. "No offense to the King..."

Heidi giggled. "You have to admit, Mama," she said. "Adgar isn't the greatest name, not from a girl's perspective, anyway."

Anna finally laughed, and shrugged. "I had to try. Papa would have been upset had I not. What's your idea?"

"What about Hans?"

Kristoff whirled around to face the voice, and was shocked to see the wife of the late king he had killed. It was clear she had been mourning the death of her husband, as she was clad in a long black dress, and a black veil cascaded from the back of her curly, golden locks, which fell down to her waist. She folded her hands, but let them hang in front of her.

"I said, what about Hans? For a name," she repeated, and stepped forward.

Concerned for his family, Kristoff stepped in the path of the Queen, who in return merely threw her hands up and stepped back.

"I meant no harm," Catherine said softly. "I just thought it would put the people of the Southern Isles at ease."

All the pain of having murdered Hans flooded back to Kristoff. "They're... they're still angry at me."

"The Duke... The Duke of Weselton. He's gathering an army against you... he came to visit not long after Hans' death, and he was enraged at you all. He has had the nerve to charge you with treason to the Southern Isles." Catherine's voice became a whisper, and she looked to the child. "The baby will not be safe once he arrives."

Anna's face reflected the immense fear within her, and she held her son close to her chest. "We cannot allow him to attack us! Haven't you tried to stop him?"

Catherine nodded gravely. "Apparently I am not respected," she replied. "They believe I should be sent back to Mist Haven, that I may be out of their lives."

Suddenly, Kristoff's heart went out to the young woman. "Catherine, I think you may be safest there. I have a friend––his name is David––and he lives in Mist Haven. Perhaps you could stay with him and his mother, and I would guarantee your safety with them. Let them know that Prince Kristoff of Arendelle has sent you for protection, and that I send my regards to David and his mother."

Catherine nodded quickly. "Thank you, Kristoff. I cannot imagine how bitter you must feel toward me and my kingdom, and your kindness is much appreciated."

Anna smiled. "Well, until we get you there, please make yourself at home. Joseff will show you to the guest room."

Joseff nodded, and he and Catherine left the room. Heidi moved closer to her mother, and peered at her new brother. "You know, naming the baby Hans _would _put the people at ease..." she said.

"It would also never let me forget how I killed him," Kristoff grumbled, his arms folded across his broad chest.

Anna sighed softly, and motioned for Kristoff to come to her side. He did so, and she just grabbed his hand gently, smiling.

"I think Hans would be a great name. It would give him what he had always wanted; his happy ending."

Finally, Kristoff crumbled, and hugged his wife and son together. "Then Hans it is."

**Okay, maybe it was stupid to name the baby Hans, but I kind of like it. Let me know in a review! Also, there was a TEEEEEENY reference to OUAT, as David IS David Nolan/Prince Charming from OUAT. According to season 4, episode 2, Kristoff and David are friends. Apparently Kristoff is forgetting that at this point in time (and this is according to OUAT), David is in Storybooke. Not like he didn't know that. He just forgot. XD that was a stupid mistake on my part... I was writing this before I knew that (like only 3 episodes into the season), but I figured it's too late to change it. **

**Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Joseff had escaped the tension right after Catherine mentioned the Duke's attack, and paced through the gardens of the palace, thinking of how he would thwart the assault successfully. Though it was mostly silent, the sound of one of the gardeners cutting flowers got under his skin. At all the wrong moments, the snipping of the blade would drive him up the wall, and after a mere two minutes, he boiled over.

"Could you try to make less of a racket?" Joseff remarked, trying not to lose his temper.

The gardener turned quickly toward Joseff, and gasped. "Your majesty!" she cried. "Terribly sorry! Queen Elsa requested that the snowdrops be cut for the bouquet displays, and I can be an awfully loud cutter, and I––"

Joseff couldn't help but smile at the teenage girl. "It's fine," he replied. "I just––I've a horrible problem on my hands, and I'm just not quite sure how to solve it."

"Perhaps I could help? I've been noted at being able to solve problems."

"Maybe not this one," he said. "Your familiar with the region of Weselton, are you not?"

"Who isn't? What does that weasel want now?"

"He's built an army against Arendelle," Joseff murmured. "And I don't think we're prepared for that after the attack from the Southern Isles."

The girl stood up, and her kerchief blew away in the process. She tried to flatten her messy brown bun, but embarrassed, she couldn't. Joseff laughed, only making her blush all the more.

"Here," Joseff said. "Let me help."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't ask you to do that, your majesty."

"It would have been no problem."

There was an awkward silence for just a moment, and the gardener girl gathered her basket of snowdrops. "Well!" she cried. "I must be off. The queen expects her snowdrops at dinner tonight. It was lovely talking with you, Prince Joseff."

"Might I ask your name?"

The girl whirled around, and her green eyes glittered with a hint of embarrassment. She pushed a wisp of her bangs back into place, and stuttered a bit.

"My––my name?"

Joseff flashed a grin. "I believe that's what I asked."

"Ah... Rachel."

"What a lovely name."

She turned back around to walk in the castle, and Joseff chuckled. "What's your _real _name?"

Once again embarrassed, she sighed. "Fine. My name's Blomsy."

Joseff stifled another laugh, and sat on a wooden seat in the middle of the gardens. "Blomsy, huh?"

Blomsy dropped her basket, and sat next to Joseff, plucking a flower from a potted plant and sliding into her hair, beside the now only slightly mussed bun. "Yeah," she replied. "I know, stupid. I _hate _my name. I always have."

Joseff leaned forward in the seat, and chuckled. "You think _your _name is stupid? They've called me 'Yo-yo Joseff' for as long as I could remember."

"Kids can be cruel."

"My sister started that, actually," Joseff said. "But I like your name."

"Certainly not as lovely as Rachel, now is it?"

Joseff stood up and folded his arms. "Now, wherever did you get an idea like that?"

Blomsy smiled, and stood up, too. "A figment of my imagination, I suppose. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get those snowdrops to the table!"

"Wait!" Joseff cried after her. "Do you, ah, think I could see you again later? I could... use some help with that problem of mine."

Blomsy's green eyes sparkled. "I'd like that," she said. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

XxX

"I told you, war is definitely not my field of expertise!" Kristoff cried, throwing his hands up. "But Elsa, I'm telling you, our armies will hold up!"

Frost crept up the walls of the study, and Elsa clutched her hand tightly. "And _I _told _you, _I think we should get out of here while we still can!"

"And run away? Since when has _that _solved anything?"

Elsa could feel her hands frosting over, and she tried to control herself. But it was no use. "Since when have _I _taken advice from someone who isn't even ruling the kingdom?!"

Kristoff barely sidestepped the hurling icicle, which smashed into the wall behind him. Shocked at what she had just done, Elsa tried to generate heat by rubbing her hands together, hoping to stop the icy rampage.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the open door, and Anna stepped in, barely able to move. "Have we come to a conclusion in here?"

Kristoff rushed across the room to his wife. "Anna! You shouldn't be walking around until you're stronger! You know that."

"I know, but I couldn't find Joseff anywhere! Heidi was getting her fencing lessons from the general, and you were meeting with Elsa, and little Hans wouldn't stop crying! And then I heard Elsa lash out, and I had to see if anything happened to either of you!"

"Come on," Elsa said, joining Kristoff at Anna's side. "You need to get some rest. The doctor says you can't move for at least another week."

Defensively, Kristoff pulled Anna away from Elsa. "_I'll _get her to her room. You... need to control yourself before you hurt anyone else."

"Kristoff!" Anna cried.

"She nearly killed me before your eyes!"

Elsa's eyes flooded with fear. "It was an accident!" she tried to tell him.

"Everything you do is an accident," Kristoff muttered.

Anna tried to pull Kristoff away from her sister. "Come on, Kristoff. You don't mean that."

"Of course he does," Elsa whispered, Kristoff's words cutting deep into her heart. "You said you'd never be like this. You said that you cared about me!"

"Elsa, Kristoff, please!" Anna shouted. "Stop!"

The room went silent, and Elsa slowly stepped backwards once, causing the floors of the castle to become ice. Terrified, she tried to melt the ice, but it only spread.

Kristoff tried to hold Anna steady, but he slipped himself, and Anna wobbled on the slippery ice, trying not to fall. In another attempt to melt the ice, Elsa sent a wave of ice flying across the study, causing Anna to be knocked to the hard, icy ground.

Kristoff scrambled to his feet, and tried to help Anna to her feet, but she was out cold. He looked up, and saw Elsa, who was horrified at what she had done, and was slipping on the ice trying to get to her sister. He looked back to Anna, and saw a small stream of blood trickling down her forehead, and desperately, he called to her.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up!"

He picked her up gently, and walked quickly out of the study, trying his best not to slip on the icy floors of the castle. He laid her in her bed, which had not frozen over, and ordered a servant to get the doctor. Carefully, he checked on his infant son, making sure not to wake him up.

There was a knock at the door, and Kristoff turned to see Elsa, still mortified at her sister's state. She walked up to her sister, but Kristoff cut her off at the bedside.

"Look, Elsa, I know you're concerned about Anna, but I just think it'd be best if––"

Elsa looked into Kristoff's eyes, which were full of regret about what he had said. But the words he uttered continued to echo in Elsa's head.

_Everything you do is an accident..._

_Everything you do is an accident..._

_Everything you do is an accident..._

"You think I'm a monster too," Elsa whispered.

"No! It's not that at all! Elsa, I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Elsa cried out in agony. "Even _you _think I'm a monster!"

"Please, Elsa! It was wrong of me to say that. I was terrified that you would even think of trying to hurt any of us."

"You know I didn't mean to!"

"But it was my nature to protect my family."

"Well, she was my family before she was yours! You didn't even _have _a family without her!" Elsa cried, more and more anger rising above her painful tone.

Suddenly, before he could say anything more, Joseff appeared at the doorway, the doctor beside him.

"Joseff!" Kristoff cried. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "But I heard about Mama. Is she okay?"

The doctor pushed past Joseff. "We'll see. Is she still unconscious?"

Kristoff nodded gravely. "She's still breathing," he said, trying to make himself feel better.

"Well, that's the first step," the doctor remarked with a chuckle, and studied Anna's head. After a few painful moments, he looked up at the three royals. "I've inspected the injury, and as far as I can tell, she's suffered a minor concussion. No major damage to the brain or the skull, and she'll heal in a few days, tops. If she suffers from migraines or hasn't awoken by tomorrow, call for me, and I'll check her again."

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, and looking to Anna, she shook her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Anna."

Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder. "See? She'll be fine. Look, I'm really sorry about––"

"Don't you think for a moment that you're excused from what you said!" Elsa cried. "You called me an accident waiting to happen! You think I'm a monster, just like everyone else."

Kristoff buried his face in his hands. "Elsa, come on. If I had lost my temper with Anna, and say, I hit her, wouldn't you have been ticked off at me? You would have called me a brute and a murderous man, just like the people in the Southern Isles are calling me."

Elsa nodded. "I suppose you're right," she said. "But still. You _killed _Hans. And you did so purposefully."

"He endangered my family one too many times!"

"But you _killed him_! You were just as bad as he was in that moment!"

_You're... just... like... me..._

_You're... just... like... me..._

_You're... just... like... me..._

Kristoff knocked over a lamp, smashing to the ground, which was still somewhat slippery from Elsa's outburst. "Don't remind me of my shortcomings!" he shouted.

"Papa, please! You'll wake Hans!" Joseff cried.

Though he seethed with anger toward his sister-in-law, Kristoff calmed himself for his sons' sake. As if she had been waiting there the entire time, the head servant, Gerda, knocked quietly on the door.

"Dinner is ready," she murmured. "Has Princess Anna awoken yet?"

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. "No, she hasn't. We'll be right there, Gerda. Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Joseff smiled at the snowdrops placed perfectly at the center of the table, and picked at his food as he thought of Blomsy: her dark chocolate brown hair wrapped in the bun, and her bangs tousled just so, with her piercing green eyes and her soft smile. He longed so much to speak with her again, and he couldn't wait to hear her voice––

"Joseff?"

It was Heidi, waving her hand in front of her brother's dreamy stare.

"Hmm?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Joseff, you haven't touched your food!"

"I'm... not that hungry."

His sister just stared at him. "Uh... Joseff? You _live _hungry."

"I'm not too fond of tonight's meal."

"You love veal! What is _wrong _with you?"

Heidi caught the attention of her father and aunt, and Joseff suddenly pushed his chair back. "Look. I'm... I'm gonna go meet with the general or something. We need to make a plan for the Duke's attack."

"Sit down, Joseff," Kristoff said firmly. "We're in the middle of a meal. The Duke can wait."

Joseff rolled his eyes. "Until we all die. Then the Duke's the top priority."

Kristoff cocked his head, and leaned forward in his chair. "Joseff, what's wrong with you? You're acting strange today."

"Nothing! I'm fine! Everyone stop... interrogating me!"

Suddenly, Joseff tore from the room, knocking over an expensive vase from a display stand in the process. Kristoff muttered something under his breath about Joseff's temper, and Elsa laughed.

"He's a lot like you."

Kristoff turned to Elsa. "What?"

"Joseff," she repeated. "He's a lot like you."

XxX

"I thought we agreed to meet here _tomorrow_," Blomsy said.

Joseff shrugged. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

"I take it our prior conversation went well."

"You don't have to be so serious with me, Blomsy," Joseff murmured. "It's just me."

Blomsy sighed, and started to pace on the cobblestone ground. "Joseff, I wish I could. The thing is, you're the _heir. _When Elsa decides that you're of age, then you become the _king_! I think it'd be extremely inappropriate for our relationship to keep going."

"Don't think that way," Joseff replied. "My papa? He was some nobody antisocial ice-harvester before he met my mama."

Blomsy shook her head. "But look how that turned out! He struggles quite often with royal life, and many of the servants here don't respect his authority."

Joseff stood up from the wooden seat he had been sitting at, and stopped Blomsy's pacing. He smiled, and grabbed her hands gently. "Blomsy," he whispered. "What I felt this morning was no coincidence. Whether you are a royal or a servant, I don't care!"

"But Joseff––"

The prince cut her off with a gentle kiss, and when he pulled back, Blomsy smiled and chuckled.

"This is crazy," she murmured to him.

Joseff pulled her hands closer to his chest, which was covered with the thick material of his uniform. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered. "You know you felt it, too."

Blomsy shook her head. "But where can this go, Joseff? You know that the people couldn't accept me."

"We could run away," Joseff said suddenly. "We could go to my grandparents to get married, and maybe even live in the town as commoners together."

"Joseff, I couldn't ask you to give up your birthright to the throne for me!"

Now he was excited. "There's nothing I could want more than to find my true love."

"But running away to get married! Joseff, this is insane! You sound like your mother!"

"I suppose we share similar traits, yes."

"I never even said I loved you!"

His smile only got bigger. "I could see it in your eyes."

Blomsy laughed. "Perhaps I love you a _little_,"

Joseff kneeled before the servant girl. "Then what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"I must be out of my mind," she muttered, and pulled Joseff up to his feet, kissing him gently once more. When she pulled away, she whispered a single word.

"Yes!"

XxX

Joseff tried to pack quietly in his locked room, making sure to only grab the most meager of his attire from the closet. He had been trying to grow somewhat of a beard as a disguise, but it had been futile. Satisfied, he closed the bag, and stuffed it in his closet just as there was a knock at his door.

"Joseff? Son, can we talk?"

Joseff quickly slammed the closet shut, and opened the door for his father. "I guess," he said. "What is it?"

"I want to talk about your behavior at supper the other day."

Joseff sighed, annoyed. "Papa, please! I'm nearly a grown man, I don't need you to reprimand me!"

"All I wanted to say was... I should have let you meet with the general."

Joseff was suddenly struck with a pang of guilt. "Why?"

"The Duke's army is near the shores of Arendelle. He's going to lay siege, Joseff, and we haven't received the monthly import of food. The villagers are going to go hungry within a few weeks of the siege, and if we don't fight the soldiers off, then we'll all die. The Duke has soldiers surrounding the entire region––even as far as the North Mountain––so there's no way we can flee the attack. I just wanted to apologize now."

Joseff sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know," he murmured. "Your mother _still _hasn't woken from her sleep, and the doctor fears she might have had some internal damage during her fall. We can't even attempt to flee without her, and I need to be beside her day and night. The kingdom needs you, Joseff. You have to organize the armies to defeat the Duke's army."

Gulping down a confession, Joseff nodded. "I will do what I can, Papa."

Kristoff sighed, and left. Joseff closed the door behind him, and pulled a hand from behind his back, which had concealed his crossed fingers.

"I'm sorry, Papa," he whispered. "But I can't miss my wedding."

XxX

Blomsy couldn't stop giggling as they mounted one of the palace horses, which had been stripped of its palace attire. "I can't believe we're actually doing this!" she cried. "We _just _met!"

Joseff wore the guilt of betraying his family, but tried to smile for his fiancé's sake. "As my mother always said, nothing's too crazy when it's true love."

Joseff said nothing more the entire ride to the Valley of the Living Rock, and neither did Blomsy. When they finally arrived, Joseff didn't hesitate to ask for Pabbie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pabbie asked hesitantly. "I'm sure your parents would understand if you wanted to get married to a commoner. After all, your father was no royal."

Joseff sighed. "Even if my family understood, no one else in the kingdom would. Granpabbie, I think I need to create my own destiny _outside _of the royal family. I know that when Elsa retires her duties, Heidi can take over."

"But _you're _the heir."

Joseff face-palmed himself. "_Gran_pabbie! I don't _want _to be the heir."

"Very well then. Bulda! Prepare the ceremony!"

Joseff looked behind him, and saw Blomsy clothed in a mossy cloak, and a beautifully crafted crown atop her head, and more flowers scattered throughout her hair. Her tan cheeks glowed with excitement, and Joseff couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"I feel ridiculous," Blomsy laughed.

Joseff smiled, and pulled a similar cloak and crown over himself. "I think you're the most beautiful bride ever."

But the two of them couldn't help it, and laughed at their costumes together. Granpabbie rolled through the valley, calling the trolls to the ceremony. He then stood before the couple, and began to recite the vows from memory.

"Do you, Joseff Bjorgman, take Blomsy to be your trollfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Granpabbie nodded. "And Blomsy, do you take Joseff Bjorgman to be your trollfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Blomsy smiled at Joseff, and them she looked Granpabbie in the eye. "I d––"

Before she could finish, there was the thundering of horses filling the valley, and the faint battle cries of soldiers.

"The Duke," Joseff murmured. "What have I done?"

XxX

"Take cover!" cried a troll.

"Disguise!" shouted another.

Suddenly, all of the trolls cowered into their rock forms, and Joseff pulled Blomsy back onto the horse, hoping to escape before the soldiers got to them. Just as the horse went into full gallop, three other soldiers on horseback cut the couple off, and one of them knocked Joseff and Blomsy to the ground.

"Who are you?" one of them asked gruffly.

Joseff helped Blomsy up, and dusted himself off. "Just a few humble commoners," he lied. "My wife and I were hoping to make it to our mountain abode by now, but we've seemed to lose our way."

"Of course," said the soldier, raising an eyebrow. "You're only Prince Joseff of Arendelle." Turning to Blomsy, the soldier knocked her over. "I don't know who you are, but this is official business."

The other two soldiers wrestled with Joseff, trying to get him into custody. The first soldier, who had identified Joseff, took the butt of his crossbow, and knocked him out.

"That's how it's done," he muttered. "Come on! The Duke requests all the royals to be captured by sundown!"

XxX

"What do you _mean _the armies aren't organized?" Kristoff roared. "I told Joseff to assemble them an hour ago!"

The general looked confused. "I haven't seen Prince Joseff anywhere," he said.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff asked. "Where _is _he?"

"You have to lead us, Prince Kristoff! The Duke will kill all of you if you don't!"

Kristoff's forehead wrinkled heavily, and he shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I need to be by Anna's side until she wakes up, and I could never lead the men into battle. I have no fighting experience."

"You have to!"

Suddenly, the doctor appeared, sighing deeply. "Kristoff, this is not looking good."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "But I believe she may be in a coma. Kristoff, she will not awaken any time soon."

Kristoff shook his head violently, and pushed past the doctor. "No! Anna!"

He burst through the door of their bedroom, and looked at his sleeping wife. Her chest moved up and down rhythmically, but her eyes stayed shut. Queen Elsa sat beside her, icy tears occasionally crashing onto the wooden floors.

"This is all my fault," Elsa whispered.

Kristoff walked over to his sister-in-law, and hugged her gently. "Elsa, I have been so terrible to you these past few days. I've _tried _so hard to show you that I accept you for your powers, and Inever wanted you to feel like a monster. In reality, _I'm _the monster. I caused Hans to come attack us, and _then _I killed him. Now, I feel like I'm betraying all my family just to make myself feel better about what I did."

"It's fine," Elsa sighed. "I just want her back. The last thing I want is to have been the cause for my sister's death _twice._"

Elsa leaned forward, and touched her sister's forehead with an icy hand. "Oh, Anna," she murmured. "I can't believe I've hurt you so many times, and yet every time, you forgive me. And you love me no matter what. I'm sorry I did this to you."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a small snowflake rose above Anna's forehead, right where Elsa had touched her. The snowflake grew in size and brightness, and finally settled and disappeared into Anna's forehead. Moments later, Anna gasped for air, and sat up quickly.

"Wait, what? What––what happened?" she said in a breathy whisper.

Elsa's eyes widened with shock, and she hugged her sister. "We thought we'd lost you! Oh, Anna!"

Kristoff swallowed the two sisters in an even larger embrace, and he realized suddenly how Anna had been revived. "Elsa!" he cried. "Love will thaw! When you touched Anna, it was your love for her that brought her back!"

Elsa laughed. "I keep hearing that love will control my powers, and every time, it does just that. How do they _still _go out of control?"

"Because you're afraid I'll stop loving you," Anna explained. "Because of all the times you've hurt me with your powers, you fear I'll see you as a monster, too."

"Do you?"

Anna hugged her sister harder. "Never."

Suddenly, the bedroom door broke down. "Well, well," said a soldier, who emerged from the splinters. "Look who we have here."

XxX

Joseff awoke in the dungeon of the castle, and stood up immediately. "Blomsy! Blomsy! Where are you?"

"Your girlfriend can't hear you, doofus."

Joseff assumed it was one of the soldiers, but when he looked to where the voice came from, he saw it was none other than his sister, locked in the cell across from him.

"Heidi! What are you doing here?"

Heidi was furious. "Paying for _your _stupid mistakes! Joseff, why didn't you tell anyone you were running away to marry one of the servants? My goodness, _Papa _was a commoner! We would have understood, Joseff! What is _wrong _with you? Are you insane? How could––"

"Because none of you really understand!" Joseff boomed. "Nobody respects or accepts Papa, even though Elsa and Mama accept him. I didn't want that to happen to me, and I most _certainly _didn't want to be king with a commoner wife. But I loved her."

"You were selfish," Heidi whispered. "And because of you, we're all going to die. The Duke has too many soldiers too fight off, and it's only a matter of time before they find Mama and Papa and Elsa, and maybe even Hans, too."

Joseff tried to chuckle. "It's going to take some time to get used to that name," he said.

"Stop avoiding the subject! The fact is, this is all your fault!"

Joseff crumpled to the corner of the cell, and sighed. "You're right," he whispered. "I told Papa I'd organize the soldiers, and I let him down."

"You _betrayed _us, Joseff! You're a _disgrace_!"

"And now I'm getting lectured by my little sister," he muttered.

"Shut up! You don't even deserve to be talking right now! I ought to go over there and slap you upside your head!"

_This is torture, _Joseff thought. _But she's right._

**CLIFFHANGER MUCH?! Lol I'm sorry, still haven't finished the extra chapters. Normally I just finish the whole story and post it, but i just couldn't wait with these chapters :D So maybe it was stupid to keep going with a triquel, but I just can't give up these characters :D I PROMISE, this is the LAST Joseff and Heidi (and now baby Hans) story. Unless you like them. And if you do, you must LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**Okay, time for fun facts!**

**Fun Fact #1: Blomsy actually wasn't a palace gardener according to FrozenMusings and Ging-ler on tumblr (at least, not that I know of. she might be. idek.), I just thought of her as one because of all the flowers, both in the pictures and in her hair :D**

**Is anyone else confused about her name, though? Like srsly, who names their kid BLOMSY? SOMEBODY tell me how to pronounce it. **

**Fun Fact #2: I found three pictures of Blomsy and Joseff together (by FrozenMusings and Ging-ler. Y'all know.), and in this fic, I describe all three of them. One was their talk in the garden where Blomsy tells Joseff her weird name, One was right after they kissed and Joseff said "Hey, hey, hey," (He's so cool B) ), and one of their troll wedding (which is the cover picture).**

**Fun Fact #3: I was thinking about writing a few young Kristanna fics, what do you think? Also thinking about writing the 12 Days of Kristanna (Thanks Queen Elsa of the TARDIS for that inspiration!), and maybe some young Kristoff action. **

**OKAY I'M FROZEN OBSESSED HERE. If you're sick of the Frozen madness... go look at my Sammy Keyes fic XD which is based on a dream I had. Yes. It is. And I'm working on a few OUAT (Once Upon A Time for all you ppl living under rocks :D) fics as well, so keep checking in for those!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! This took a lot longer than I hoped it would, mainly because I've been constantly trying to update my OTHER fics, but here it is! Chapter 4! Just so y'alls know, it's only going to be around 5 or 6 chapters. The 6th chapter would probably be an epilogue. ALSO! I realized my scenario markers STILL didn't show up, SOOOOO I changed it from *** to XxX... XD so hopefully that works. Lastly, I've -been writing my latest chapters in the "Copy-N-Paste method of the Doc Uploader, so it's gonna look a little different than normal. It might. It might not. Idk.**

Kristoff stood up defensively, and blocked the way of the soldiers. He realized he had nothing to defend himself with, so when the sword swung at him, he dodged it, and punched the guard in the stomach. He knew it'd be impossible for him to dodge guards forever, and he was more than grateful when Elsa bailed him out.

"Stay a_way_ from him!" she shouted wildly, and icicles shot from her fingertips, pinning the guards to the wall of the room.

Kristoff mouthed his thanks, and pulled the sword from one of the guards, and held it level with his heart. "Okay," he muttered. "You ready? Because you're about to-AARUGH!" he shouted, as the soldier splashed the contents of a vial at his eyes, and he dropped the sword, realizing the guard had thrown pepper to his eyes.

Kristoff tried to rub the pepper out, but his eyes only burned more. The other guard began to pour what was in his canteen over the icicles, and to the surprise of Anna and Elsa-as Kristoff couldn't even see what was going on-the icicles melted away instantly, and the unarmed guard picked up his sword, ready to strike Kristoff down.

Elsa stood up, and created an icicle sword, much like the one she tried to kill Hans with. Her hand shook with fear, and the sword hardened. She had had absolutely _no _experience fighting, and she was terrified at just the thought of facing these guys. The first soldier slashed his sword at her, and in defense, she blocked the blow with the icicle.

"Just stop!" Elsa cried. "What is it you want?"

The second soldier grinned. "We want Prince Kristoff to pay for his crimes against the Southern Isles. We want _all _of you to pay. And when you have..." he chuckled evilly. "We'll take over Arendelle."

The last sentence infuriated Elsa. "You stay _away _from us!" she yelled, and began to challenge the soldiers, two on one.

Occasionally, she would shoot the occasional snowball or icicle at their faces to slow them down, but she knew that her charade could only go so far. When she saw Kristoff finally stand up-the pepper out of his eyes-she quickly created another icicle sword, and threw it across the room, and Kristoff caught it in his massive hand.

"Excuse me," Kristoff said smoothly. "But it really is unfair for the Queen to be facing you alone, isn't it?"

Elsa took the right soldier, and Kristoff took the left. The battle betwixt them was exhausting, as neither side gave in, and neither side looked like they were winning.

Elsa felt ready to give up, and so did Kristoff. It might have been easier to do that, and just rot away in jail or even be executed. All of that would have been easier for them. And Kristoff was right about to surrender when suddenly, both of the soldiers just dropped to the ground, unconscious.

As they fell, Anna came into view behind them, holding a small brass statue in her hands. "You guys looked like you needed some help," she said, laughing.

Kristoff hugged his wife tightly, and kissed her. "Oh, Anna! I love you!"

Anna giggled. "Kristoff, all I did was knock a few guys out! Not that hard."

Just then, six more guards entered the room. Kristoff nudged his wife. "How hard is it to knock out a few more?"

Anna's laugh came to a halt. "Probably a little harder," she replied.

XxX

Heidi continued to lecture her brother about stupidity and common sense and all that jazz, and Joseff began to wonder if Heidi thought she was his mother. Joseff finally couldn't take any more of it, and he pounded on the bars of his cell to shut her up.

"ENOUGH!" Joseff roared. "Shouldn't we be focusing on getting _out _of here?"

Heidi plopped hard to the ground. "Suddenly I wish I was Aunt Elsa," she muttered. "Then, I'd _freeze _the locks, and we'd already be out of here."

"Well, looks like old-fashioned lock picking'll have to do."

"It's no use," Heidi protested. "They disarmed me, and they did the same for you, too."

Joseff patted his pockets, and realized Heidi was right. But then, he realized they hadn't taken _everything _from him. He laughed, and smiled up at his sister.

"Don't worry, Heidi! We're getting out of here!"

**Okay... so I actually don't KNOW what Joseff found to pick the lock. So I thought I'd end it there and figure that out later XD I'm so weird omg... ANYWAYS how did you guys like it? I'm not sure why, but it felt a lot shorter than my typical chapters... maybe it's just me. Please review and let me know what you think! And perhaps some suggestions as to what Joseff found... because I'm having some serious writer's block here... :D:P**

**Have a Happy New Year, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last regular chapter, guys! Sorry it took so long, Winter Break ended, and this has been my first free moment this week. Next one'll be the epilogue, and then I'll be retiring Heidi and Joseff for good... since none of you asked for another story about them. See, this is what happens when there are no reviews! BUUUT I'm not quite done with Frozen yet. I'll be doing a little post Great Thaw Kristanna one shots, or maybe even a whole young Kristanna fic. But you guys need to let me know! I'm getting a lot of views, but not too many reviews. And I need reviews. Seriously. Because otherwise I'll have eternal Writer's Block.**

Anna clutched the brass statue, hoping that it'd be enough to fight off the soldiers. But she, Kristoff, and Elsa knew that the battle was nearly hopeless. Her husband gripped her shoulder, and chuckled.

"What's that thing about impossible battles you always say?" he asked. "'Cause I could use that right about now..."

Anna trembled. "Impossible battles are the ones you need to fight," she whispered. "If you know you can win, it's not a battle, and if it's impossible, you have to fight to achieve it."

Elsa nodded. "Well, let's achieve this impossible battle right now."

The six soldiers charged toward them, and ganged up on the three royals, outnumbering them two to one. After fighting for only a few moments, Kristoff ditched his sword, and decided on using his ice pick instead, grabbing it from its place on his maroon belt. Elsa immediately froze one of the soldiers to a wall, and kept him pinned, while she worked on another, one who was very good at dodging the blows.

One of the soldiers sent Anna toppling to the ground, and both Elsa and Kristoff stopped to help her up, which gave the remaining soldiers enough time to bind the three of them. Anna sighed, and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You should have left me to get up!" she cried. "I was fine!"

"Right," Kristoff replied. "Says the woman who just gave birth. Why the heck would I leave you alone?"

"She's right," the soldier answered. "You should have left her. Because now... you're all going to die."

XxX

Heidi was hardly enthusiastic. "What is it _now_?"

But Joseff didn't care what his sister thought. "I always hide a pocketknife in my belt. I thought for sure that they'd find it, but I guess they didn't disarm me very well."

"What's a pocketknife gonna do? It's too big to fit in the padlocks."

Joseff smirked. "For the average person, yes. But royals have to be able to escape capture. And that," he said, finally picking the lock with just the tip of the pocketknife, "is what makes royals extraordinary."

Heidi rolled her eyes as her brother swung open the door of his cell. "Right," she said. "As if _you _cared about being a royal at all."

"Look, it was wrong of me to abandon you guys," Joseff murmured, picking the padlocks to Heidi's cell. "It was stupid of me to rush into marriage, especially after Mama's experience with Hans. But Heidi, I understand why she accepted Hans' proposal."

"And why's that?"

Joseff smiled. "Because things were happening so fast," he told his sister. "Because in all the excitement and action, she _thought _she loved him. And honestly, I still think I love Blomsy. But maybe it was a bad idea to get married so soon."

"Well, look who's finally waking up."

Joseff sighed, and yanked his sister out of the cell by her arm. "Come _on,_" he said. "We need to get out of here."

XxX

Anna stifled a smile as the guard cursed the Arendelle royal family. When they had been taken to the dungeon, two of the cell doors had been opening, obviously indicating the escape of her children. She looked over to her husband and sister, nodding her head the slightest bit.

Another second passed, and Kristoff kicked one of the soldier's feet out from under him, and grabbed the sword from the soldier's belt. This sparked Anna to elbow the soldier binding her hard in the stomach, and grabbing his sword, as well. Elsa froze the feet of the guards holding _her, _and wrenched away from them without the slightest problem.

"Looks like you've bested us," the first soldier muttered.

"Looks like we have," Anna replied smartly.

One of the soldiers frozen in place growled, "You may have gotten us, but there's no way you'll defeat the Duke. Prince Kristoff WILL pay for his crimes."

XxX

"When are you going to tell me what we're _doing_?!" Heidi screamed after her brother, running to catch up with him.

Joseff was not in the mood to discuss details. "You'll see."

Heidi stopped running. "You know what? Whatever! I don't even _care _what your plan is! I'm going to see if Hans is okay!"

Joseff ignored her, and just kept speed walking to wherever his destination was. "Whatever," she muttered. "I don't need him."

She pushed through the door to her parents' room carelessly, and walked over to Hans' cradle. The baby was still there, but no one else was. She picked him up slowly and carefully, and rocked him back and forth. Hans started fussing, and for the second time that day, she wished she were her aunt, so that she could calm him with an icicle-pacifier. Suddenly, a few soldiers came bursting through the door.

"What is it with you royals and this room?" one said, chuckling.

Heidi held her little brother close. "What are you talking about?"

"We just got report of your parents' capture," the soldier continued. "We were told to come in here to get the baby. But now we have two of the next generation right here!"

Heidi looked around the room quickly, and saw the sword that her father had dropped for his ice pick, and quickly scooped it up, holding Hans in her other hand. "I will _never _let you take my brother!"

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop us?"

XxX

Joseff picked up speed, and began running to the armory, hoping to assemble even the smallest brigade of soldiers. He knew there was no way to beat the Duke without an army, and he hoped that by assembling some soldiers, he'd try to undo what he'd done. He burst through the doors of the armory, and the sight before him was absolutely horrifying.

Arendelle soldiers.

Hundreds of them.

Dead.

"What have I done?" he whispered. "This is all my fault!"

XxX

Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa ran through the halls of the palace, and Kristoff stopped abruptly. His wife looked back to him as if he were crazy.

"What's wrong? We need to _go_!"

"Maybe we should go to the armory."

"We need to get our things and leave!"

"No!" Kristoff protested. "If we go to the armory, there might still be a few soldiers that we can round up! There could be a chance to win this thing!"

"There could also be a chance we run into more of the Duke's army," Elsa intervened.

"Fine! You girls go and pack, and _I'll _try to assemble the soldiers. It's what I should have done in the first place."

XxX

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _

Joseff jumped, grabbed a sword from one of the armory posts, and stood ready to fight. The doors creaked open, and there stood an exhausted Kristoff, looking for the soldiers as Joseff had. His father acted similarly to Joseff, and caught sight of his son, a look of disgust on his face.

"This is all your fault!" he roared.

"Papa, I know. Don't remind me."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kristoff screamed louder. "If you would have _LISTENED _to me instead of being a _COWARD, _we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I wasn't being a coward. I was-"

"Betraying us?! Leaving us all to die and not caring about the consequences?! Joseff, I don't care _what _you were doing, but the fact that you _abandoned _us is _NOT _permissible!"

"Papa. We should be focusing on trying to beat these guys. Not fighting each other."

"NO!" Kristoff barked. "NO! I was coming in here to assemble the soldiers, like YOU were supposed to do. And now that they've all been killed, we have no choice but to flee!"

"I refuse to believe that!"

"We'll head for Mist Haven," Kristoff continued. "We'll live there for awhile. Once the Duke takes over this place, there's no coming back."

"NO! Papa, we _can't _give up!"

"You're right," he murmured. "We _don't _give up. But we _can _give up. But now, we have no choice."

**OOOH! Another cliffhanger! Lol I'm really sorry, I have MAAAAJOR Writer's Block. I don't wanna scrap the story, but it looks like these guys are pretty stuck here. WHYYYY JOSEFFF XD Anyway, the epilogue will definitely be longer than most of the other epilogues for my stories, or I might do a chapter 6. Not sure. Oh well.**


End file.
